


嫌疑人

by jialuren



Category: all金 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all金 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jialuren/pseuds/jialuren
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	嫌疑人

“开门，送外卖的。”  
晚上十点，砰砰砰地敲门声吓得金摊煎饼的手就是一抖，两面金黄酥脆的煎饼掉在地上，委屈得金差点离开这个美丽的世界。  
作为一个国家人力储备资源干部，专业名称叫无业游民，金有钱租房子都不容易了，哪里来的钱点外卖。但他正在气头上，想着不如就开门收下，活该那大半夜点外卖的傻逼，就当是精神补偿费。  
“来了。”  
金脸色不太好地开门，要教训一下这外卖小哥敲门不要那么用力，抬眼见的是黑亮的枪口，直指他脑门。这夏夜的蝉都闷热得聒噪哼鸣，但金就是觉得冷风灌进了他骨子里，吓人。  
“我是缉毒警察雷狮，有人举报你私藏毒品，把手伸出来，配合调查。”  
那是一个高俊的男人，身板笔挺，一身警服也是干净整洁，特别是那脸，分外白净，轮廓分明，却不太像个警察，幽紫的眼瞳里倒映的金分明是只小老鼠，而他嘴角的笑意宛如一只得逞的猫。  
金被吓得脑子一懵，看着男人的脸又要发愣，就听见雷狮的手枪格外清晰的“咔噔”声，是手枪上膛，腿肚子差点没力气，还看着那黝黑的枪口泥潭般扯得他神经有点激动。  
“配合配合！警官实察啊！我就是一个普通民众，唯一的职业还是国家人力资源储备干部，有这胆都没钱藏毒啊！您要信我，只要是能用钱解决的事情我都解决不了。”  
雷狮给这小鬼逗乐了，银手铐在金的手上一“咔”，进了金家里，就关上门，倒是有模有样仔细在金家中检查了好一番。  
“你这几间房间倒是干净得连蚂蚁都养不活。就是不知道身上藏着什么猫腻。”  
这人讲起瞎话来一板一眼，要不是金身上就一件白色印着金色剪头贴身短背心，还有一条没口袋的黑色热裤，旧拖鞋一穿就站在雷狮面前，可能金本人都要信了。  
“我呸，你说瞎话！这眼睛捐慈善去吧，你留着没用。”  
金气得差点想袭警，却被雷狮往沙发上一推，单手扣住戴手铐的双手置在头顶，另一只在金胸口作乱的手明摆着不怀好意。  
“能欣赏你的可爱还没用？”  
雷狮的嘴唇几乎贴上了金的耳朵，鼻息像是砂纸，摩挲金敏感的脖颈，金不由自主就撇过头去要伸出手臂挡住他羞赧的脸，就这么一句话，眼神，动作，或者主凶是那滚烫的鼻息，就像往汽水里加入曼妥思，沸腾了他的身体。  
他腰间一软，整个身子就像被抽干了力气，但身体被雷狮压住，他想当鸵鸟都不知道怎么钻。  
“小鬼你身子可真甜啊。”  
雷狮的舌尖恶意地挑逗金脆弱的脖颈，透明的水渍刻意将它濡湿，还要滋滋弄起腻人的水声骚刮着金的耳膜。  
作怪的那只手沿着金柔软的身体曲线向下勾住了金的腿肚子，金下意识就是一缩，正好方便雷狮的腿插开他的双腿入侵，隔着布料肆意揉弄，难以言喻地折磨金蚂蚁啃咬般密麻涌上的情欲。  
“唔嗯……放开……啊～靠！不然……不然告你性骚扰了！”  
那本来澄澈的天空色的眼睛故作威胁，可是它表面迷蒙附上的水雾，和软糯得撒娇一样的狠话，对沉迷在犯罪里的雷狮跟求欢没什么两样。  
“已经湿到一片狼藉的小鬼这话可没有什么杀伤力哦♥～”  
灼热的呼吸向下打在金软嫩的乳尖，那股湿热的潮气根本没有褪下的意思，攀附着他的胸口野蛮生长，金背脊处的背心都被薄汗洇湿，若有若无撩拨着他的神经。  
痒。  
不止身体上的痒。  
渐渐地雷狮的抚慰都只不过是隔靴搔痒，他腰线拉扯一道清晰的弧线，身体幅度渐微一晃。  
嗡——  
脑内深处紧绷的神经骤然发出一声不堪负荷的哀鸣。  
“真的很湿呢，小鬼。我可以直接进去了吧？”  
但这可不像是商量的语气。  
雷狮撑起身来就将滚烫的性器一口气顶到了金的深处，严丝合缝，碾过金每一寸突起的腺体，爽得金哭着扭着屁股不停地摇头。  
“看来这里也没藏有猫腻呢。”  
“作为奖励，我要动了。”  
雷狮吻上金的嘴唇，彼此之间激烈地交融，顺手还将金的双腿抬起夹住他的腰，大开大合地在金体内抽送搅动，一下又一下，淫秽的水声清晰地敲打在心口，快感的浪潮一阵又一阵，将金完全淹没。  
金已经完全失神，半张着嘴关不住糜乱淌下的银丝。他已经完全不知道自己在喊着什么，身上紧压着他的雷狮猛然间腰身更用力挺近一个前所未进的深度，热烫的浊液浇灌满他的穴心，他才呜咽着被允许释放。  
只是夜还长……  
……  
金早晨醒来差点动不了酸软的老腰，要不是那个混蛋的犯罪证据还留在他的腿间，他或许可以以为昨晚发生的事是一场梦。  
还有一张留下的字条。  
他气愤地撕掉。  
“谁要跟你再见啊，混蛋！”  
他好不容易羞耻地整理好了一切。门口又传来叩叩声。  
“您好，收房租。”  
金好像想起这个月房租的确刚好到期。


End file.
